


Early to Rise

by DirtyBrian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smuuuuuttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much as he’d like to deny it, there are certain physiological similarities between humans and Time Lords. He finds out, though, that they’re not all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early to Rise

Time Lords get morning wood too.

It’s a biological fact that Rose is delighted to discover a few weeks after they began sleeping together. This morning is one of the rare occasions when she woke before him, and when she stretched her legs, her thigh brushed up against something long and hard and unmistakably him. A filthy grin spreads across her face, and she snuggles closer to the Doctor, nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

He makes a small noise in his sleep, hips pushing forward slightly to find friction against her hip. He wraps his arm around her, pulling her close, and she gasps as one of his legs slides between hers.

“Rose.” His voice is gravelly, and she raises her head from his shoulder. Her gaze meets sleepy brown eyes, and she feels a thrill go through her as his grip on her waist tightens.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” she murmurs, rolling her hips forward against his length. His eyelids flutter closed and a low moan escapes his lips. She tilts her head, pressing her lips to the column of his throat as she arches forwards once more.

He groans and ducks his head, pulling her into a lazy kiss. Their tongues dance, and his hand trails up her sleep shirt to cup her breast. She hums in appreciation as he coaxes her nipple to full hardness, pinching lightly and rolling the taut bud between his fingers. She pulls back suddenly, and the Doctor pouts as her lips leave his. 

“Don’t worry, you,” she says before shucking off her shirt. His gaze is immediately drawn downward to her newly exposed skin, gooseflesh spreading across her breasts under his scrutiny.

He lunges forward, pushing her down against the pillows and kissing her much more hungrily this time. A bolt of electricity shoots through her as he grinds his hips down on hers, his hardness pressing into her center and making her realize just how turned on she already is.

Her hands scrabble for the hem of his shirt and, after breaking the kiss for only a moment, she manages to tug it off. He settles down on her, her overheated skin scalding against his cool flesh. 

“Doctor, please,” she begs, rolling her hips up again, desperate to have him inside her. He seems to read her mind and his hands immediately move down to her shorts, pulling them off with little care to where in the bedroom they land.

She keens loudly as his fingers find her sopping center, swirling around her clit and sliding inside her, pumping an erratic rhythm. She spreads her legs wider, eyes screwed shut against the waves of pleasure coursing through her. Her fingers twist in the bedsheets, keeping her anchored, and she arches into his touch.

“Beautiful,” he moans against her neck, one hand hastily tugging down his sleep pants.

He’s inside her before she can register his fingers have moved, and it’s all she can do to keep herself from coming hard around him. He sets a punishing rhythm, all traces of sleepyness gone, and she wraps her legs around his waist, urging him deeper.

“More, fuck, Doctor please,” she groans, undulating against him and clenching her muscles around him. His hips stutter and his mouth falls open, a small squeak escaping his lips. She grins triumphantly and moves her hands to his shoulders, digging her fingernails into the soft flesh there.

It’s not long before he comes, pulsing inside her and sending her over the edge. She whimpers through her orgasm, toes curling and her mind blissfully blank as the pleasure rolls through her.

He collapses on top of her, completely spent, and Rose carefully unhooks her ankles from around his waist. He murmurs appreciatively as she combs her fingers through his hair and presses a kiss to the top of her breast where his head is currently pillowed.

“Mornin’,” he murmurs, still sounding slightly dazed. She chuckles and angles her head down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“You should wake me up like that more often,” she quipped. “I’m a lot less grumpy after you shag me.”

He huffed a laugh and he moved his hand to find hers, wrapping their fingers together. “I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
